Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a channel region located in an active region between a source region portion and a drain region portion.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes an active region defined by an isolation layer. A source region portion, a drain region portion and a channel region located between the source region portion and the drain region portion may be formed in the active region. When the current performance of the channel region is improved, the degree of integration of the semiconductor device may be increased. However, when a threshold voltage of the channel region located close to the drain region portion decreases, a leakage current of the semiconductor device may increase. Therefore, various studies for improving the degree of integration of the semiconductor device are being conducted.